


Gives You Hell

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010. In a universe where the two of them meet, two people with extremely different viewpoints on one man can only have a relationship that ends in anger. Domino x Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackship. I know it's a crackship, and that it's an awful crackship. But I love it man, oh god do I love it. As for all my old fics, I only fixed some typos.

He had wondered when his father would find him and send someone to 'fetch' him, and he couldn't believe he had fallen for such a ruse. He should have known from the very first meeting that she was trouble. The red-haired teenager snorted as the blonde haired rocket approached him with a wide smile on her face.

"What is it?" Silver asked, disgusted. "You think I'll go back with you just because I _liked_ you? Dream on, Domino. I may have more respect for Pokemon than I did a few years back, but I still hate you Rockets as much as I did back then."

"Oh, come _on_ ," Domino rolled her eyes, the cheerful, sugar-coated tone of her voice only serving to mock the one she had tricked. "You were pretty naughty to run away from your father in the first place..."

Silver flinched as Domino's fingers cupped his face, turning it to face hers. He made the mistake of letting curiosity win and looking directly at her, at the smile he had learned to appreciate.

In seconds, his hand yanked hers away, stepping a few steps back and glaring at her in such a way that would kill anyone else.

But Domino was Domino.

"He _abandoned_ me!" Silver snarled.

"Details," the girl's voice and expression did not falter, "your father needs you, Silver. Now, why don't you be a good boy and come back with me? Let the past be the past. Your future at the side of Team Rocket is so much more important, wouldn't you agree?"

"No," the red-haired teen replied sharply, "I wouldn't."

Domino sighed. "You're only hurting yourself, Silver."

Silver looked away from her as part of him wondered, _hoped_ that she was lying and he was hurting her as well--hurting her the way she had hurt him. No matter how angry he was, he was still confused. How high was her rank? How close was she to his father? 

How much of what she had ever said to him had been a lie...?

As he was distracted with his thoughts, Domino pinned him to a nearby wall in less than seconds. She had always been fast. Her hands gripped his wrists tightly, and Silver winced as her fingernails began to dig into his flesh. He refused to speak as Domino looked up to him and smiled in mock-innocence. 

Silver hated her so much.

"I'm pretty high ranked," she whispered into his ear, as if she had read his mind only minutes earlier, " and I've been working pretty close to your father for years."

The boy couldn't keep himself from commenting on that, angrily opening his mouth only to be met with mouth of the only other person in the room. The kiss was fierce and brutal, and Domino poured her pent up passion for the boy into as the boy poured his own passion and his anger from being betrayed.

Domino pulled away a few moments later, her smile finally showing some of her true nature as it was replaced with a smirk. A growl grew in Silver's throat.

He hated her.

"Tell my pathetic excuse for a father," Silver said bitterly, "that he can rot in hell."

The blonde frowned, letting go of the one she was told to get. The frown was quickly replaced with another sweet smile, however, before planting a kiss on Silver's cheek with her already bruising lips.

"Tell him yourself," she said before laughing and walking out of the room.

Silver slumped down to the floor, his hand over his cheek in the spot where Domino had kissed him. Even though Domino hadn't forced him to go back with her, he was sure, absolutely _positive_ that Team Rocket would now know his exact location, and that they would be keeping a very close eye on him, waiting for the chance to catch him off guard and take him back to his father.

He hated her, but not as much as he hated himself for not hating her with every fiber of his being.


End file.
